The scent of the sea
by hennahito-ckbc
Summary: [COMPLETED] What if Akane came back? Why would he come back? How would Hitonari react? What would Akane decide? You can find out here. [evil laugh]
1. Chapter 1

1) Previously posted on my livejournal-- http/ All spelling and grammar corrections are highly appreciated. 

3) I'll try to post regurally once a week.

4) this story is in Akane's POV. They may be OOc but I'm stubborn and want them to be this way. "

5) "I'll" is not my property. It belongs to Asada-sensei and I just use his great work to be able to make myself believe that I have a great imagination. xD

6) Please enjoy.

THE SCENT OF THE SEA

CHAPTER 1

I close my eyes.

I inhale. Deeply.  
The familiar, slightly salty scent of the sea at Kouzu overwhelmes me.

Two years. Only two years although it seems like an eternity.  
It's been two years since I last felt like that.  
Calm, free, strong.

I remember him.  
Him and that one day which I will always identify with this scent.

I should feel sad but I only feel nostalgic.  
That day.  
That day we were coming back from a party at Yama's place. It was early morning and only the two of us.  
Me and him. Nobody else. And it was perfect.  
Back then it had been about three months since I had realized my feelings for him weren't just those of a close friendship and a rivalry. Three months of looking for the opportunity to tell him that.

That day around 6 a.m. I felt strangely at ease. Maybe it was because of drinking too much beer or lack of sleep. I didn't know and I didn't really care. We were passing by our usual meeting place at the beach. The same place where I am now. I asked him to stop here for a little while. I sat down and stared at the horizon. The sun was slowly rising to warm this chilly morning. He was standing. I looked down and started drawing lines in the sand with my finger.

And then it came out. As if it was meant to be told at this exact moment.

- I like you.

I was suprised myself. At first I didn't even realize that I said it.  
Everything stopped. I didn't see anything because everything became a blur. I didn't hear anything either.  
Only the scent of the sea was lingering in the air.

- Wh...what?

He muttered.

- Actually, I love you.

Strangely, I was calm and collected. It wasn't as if I hadn't prepared for all possible answers.  
One minute passed.

Two.

Three...

Five.

I was prepared for every answer but I hadn't prepared myself for the lack of it.  
He didn't answer.

- Let's go, Tachibana.

That's all he said.  
Later we walked in silence. I still have no idea what he was thinking back then. Hell, I'm not even sure what I was thinking.  
The only thing that comes back to me every time I think about this event is a disappointment. Becasue even a refusal would be better than nothing. At least I would have known if I could hope for anything.

Afterwards we never talked about it again. Everything seemed like before, as if nothing happened that day. As if it was only my dream.

I occupied myself with basketball and trainings.  
Four months later I had this fateful accident and soon I moved away.  
Even then there was no answer.  
It saddened me.  
It hurt.  
I left with a total mess in my heart.

And now.  
I'm here again. Altough it's only for a little while I can't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. What if I meet him again?  
What will happen?  
Will anything happen at all or will it be only silence between us again? The same scent, the same warm sun. Everything seems just the way it used to be.  
I exhale and inhale deeply enjoying this peaceful, heart-warming atmosphere of the begining of a new day.

If only it wasn't for someone's trotting it'd be just perfect.  
Trotting.  
Even stupid trotting reminds me of him. With that another memory comes back.  
Another memory of him.  
He used to jog every morning.  
It may seem stupid but even for something as petty as this I keep my eyes closed and invite the memories to take me back in time again.

The trotting stops nearby abruptly.

- Tachibana?

This voice.  
My eyes open immediately and I stare at the person in front of me. The one I've missed so much.

Maybe the fate is pulling another trick on me or maybe some god took a pity on me and decided to give me a present like that.  
I don't know and I can't care less at the moment.

- Hiiragi.

He's the only one in my head right now and again I feel overwhelmed.

TBC

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think. xD


	2. Chapter 2

1) I only know that Tachibana in 14th chapter played for Negotoura so I'll use it as the name of the city he moved to. Something like Kouzu High in Kouzu -- Negotoura High in Negotoura. If you know the name of the city tell me please.

2) Please forgive me my poor English. m( )m

3) I'll is not mine.

THE SCENT OF THE SEA

CHAPTER 2

- So it really is you.

He says and smiles at me.  
I smile back although I feel my eyes watering from emotion.

- What brings you here all of a sudden? We thought we'd never see you again.

We? I don't care about others but you said 'we'. Does it mean you also missed me?

- I wanted to visit old places. See how you are doing and...

And to see you again.  
I'd like to say that but I don't dare.  
At least...not yet.

- Ah, so how long will you stay here? And where?

While talking we slowly started walking towards a road.

- I've come for three weeks. My aunt is living here and I'm staying at her place. It's nearby.

- But that's great you're here! We have so many things to catch up with.

Is it only me or does he seem just as happy as I am?  
I hope those aren't only empty words of politeness.  
Even if they are, I still feel great.  
I can still let my imagination come up with other reasons, can't I?

We stop at the crossroad.

I look at him.  
During these two years he didn't change much. He's just slightly taller but still shorter than me. His hair as white as always and as short as they used to be. The same style of clothes.  
It's just the same Hitonari and that makes me feel so incredible.

- I'm going to meet our pack at the Red Barns around 4 p.m. You'll come, won't you?

- Yeah, sure. And we'll play! It's been a long time since we last played together.

I really miss that too. Since I moved away I couldn't find anyone who would feat my style of playing so well.

- Okay. I get going now and I'll see you later.

- Yeah, see you later.

Even after he turns around and start walking away I keep staring at him.  
God, am I happy!  
I feel like exploding right here and now.  
I have so much energy I could conquer the world and a few other planets as well.

I focus on his retiring back one last time.  
Next, I turn around and make use of this sudden impact of energy. I ran all the way to my aunt's place.

4.15 p.m.  
Holly shit!  
First meeting after two years and I'm already late.  
It's good I'm almost there.

I rush into the Red Barns and see them all waiting at the small basketball field in the back.  
Hitonari is the first one to greet me.  
I must say that he even looks like he's been anticipating my arrival.

- At last! I thought you forgot!

Now everybody looks my way.  
If only I had a camera with me. Those looks on their faces!  
I snigger to myself.  
They are all here: Sumire, Horii, Yama, Haru, Kanemoto, Saeki, Kondo, Minefuji. And on top of that my Hitonari.

And as on a command they all pounce on me.  
And start asking questions, complaining why I didn't keep in touch with them, challenging me to play a game.  
I feel as if nothing changed.  
I'm home again.

And finally, after two years and the longest fifteen minutes in my life, I get a chance to play with Hitonari in one team again. The two of us vs Haru and Kanemoto. The match is though but I and Hitonari are invincible!

Later the greatest old team of Kouzu (me, Hitonari, Yama, Haru and Kanemoto) decide to held a little reunion party at Hitonari's flat.  
On our way there we buy pizza and beer.  
In Hitonari's flat nothing changed - everything is the way I remembered it.  
We make ourselves comfortable and start talking.  
I get to know what they did during all this time. It turns out that next pair has formed - Haru and Horii are together. Sumire, they tell me, is dating Asakura. And the Kouzu team after many hardships is doing well again.  
That one I don't believe, it's impossible - without me? No way.

We lost track of time and suddenly we realize that it's already past midnight.  
Three out of five go home.  
I remain at Hitonari's place. It's too late to go back now, my aunt is probably sleeping already.  
I announce that I'm staying for a night and Hitonari doesn't complain.

And now we are laying next to each other on a floor of his apartment slightly drunk and talk.  
Now we can talk like I've always wanted to when I faced some problems during these two years.

I tell him about Negotoura, about my life there, my school, people I've met, basketball team, my plans of going into a collage and keep on playing.

He tells me about changes in Kouzu, about new members of basketball team, about problems with his family piling up, about his plans of moving away, about his doubts concerning his basketball career.

We only talk and enjoy each other's company.

I feel at peace, I feel happy.

I realize that it's a good moment to give him a hint that my feelings for him are still alive and kicking.

I haven't given up yet, Hiiragi Hitonari.  
Not until I get my answers.

With that thought I slowly move my right hand towards his left until the back of my hand touches his.

He doesn't react.  
No please, not this again!  
Enough!  
I've got enough!  
You wanted it, you've got it!  
This time I'll make you loose this cool composure, you just wait!

I decide to be slightly more bold.  
I gently put my hand on his and tighten my grip a little...and held my breath...

He starts stammering during his talk.  
Suddenly he falls silent and slowly, awkwardly takes my hand in his...

Okay, I admit.

I didn't expect a reaction like that.  
And I'm really thankful it's a middle of a night so he can't see my blushing face.

He resumes talking and after a while, when I realize this isn't any kind of joke or anything like that, I relax.

Now I'm slowly falling asleep. It's so cosy here.

This is where I want to be.  
Always.  
Because here is where I belong to.  
I know it now.

I drift into a land of sweet dreams lulled to sleep by the soft voice and the warm presence of my beloved.

TBC

So how did you like it?  
I'm sorry if I didn't keep it in the atmosphere of the first chapter but it'd be hard for me to keep the action going.  
And sorry to everybody who is a fan of other I'll characters. It's Akane and Hitonari's fic and other characters won't have much to say here. ;

It's going okay so far. xD We'll see what happens in next chapter.

Reply to review:

Sessol Seeker - thank you for such incredibly nice review. - I wasn't planing on posting anything today but when I read I've changed my mind. xD 


	3. Chapter 3

It's already the third part and I'm still confused every time I'm posting here. o.o" Why the hell is this so...confusing? xD But I'll bravely keep on updating because of the great comments I got.First from Sessol Seeker and now from BendyStraw! Thank you sooo much. I'm really happy you get this story so well, because, although it's not full of descriptions and stuff like that, when I was wrting it I found those words really emotional. Subtle emotions - it's my other name. xD"

But seriously one more sush a marvelous review and I'll melt. blush

Okay, no more talking, let's stick to the point.

Only one more thing: sorry for bad editing, because in second chapter I had second and first one placed. It should be fixed now. of course only if the editing will be willing to co-operate xD"

1) As always - 'I'll' is not mine. At least until I make Asada marry me. xP

2) As always - sorry for mistakes.

3) As always - please, enjoy.

THE SCENT OF THE SEA

CHAPTER 3

I wake up but for some time I lay still with my eyes closed, just enjoying this lazy morning.  
I feel sun rays gently smoothing my face.

I hear Hitonari going out of a bathroom. He woke up not long before me. He approaches me and covers me with a blanket.  
Owww, how sweet of him.  
I feel so in love.

I don't let him realize I'm awake and listen to him going around the flat, making tea and turning on a radio.  
Finally, when I smell food I decide it's time to get up.

-Hello, sleepy head.

I look at him. He's smiling gently this beautiful smile of his.

-Want some tea?

I nod and go to the bathroom. When I come back food and a steaming mug of tea are waiting for me on a table. I sit down opposite to Hitonari and start eating.

My thoughts start wandering and I end up thinking about last night. I remember our talk and his warmth. I look up from my plate and stare at him.  
He seems indifferent, slowly, obliviously eating a breakfast.

I want to touch him...

Without even realizing it I reach out my hand and put it on his.  
He stops eating and looks up.

Why does he seem so sad suddenly?  
I smile slightly but he doesn't react.

-Something is wrong?

No. Why would anything be wrong, my dear?

-No...Actually, I just remembered yesterday night...

-Tachibana. It was...

Telephone ringing interrupts him. He goes to pick it up.

What did you want to say?  
It doesn't look too well.

I get lost in my thoughts and don't hear him hanging up and talking to me.

-Tachibana? Would you please wake up and listen to me?

Ups, he got annoyed.

-Oh...sorry.

-It was Kanemoto. He said we are meeting at the beach in half-hour. Finish eating and let's get going.

Is it only me or do you not want to talk about yesterday?  
But we didn't do anything wrong, did we?

We finish our breakfast in silence and go to the beach.  
Our pack is already there.

We spend all day there. We talk, play, swim in the sea. When the evening comes we light a bonfire. We have a great time. I forget about my worries and have fun.

But soon enough I remember them again.

I was avoiding Hitonari for the whole day. But I can't stop staring at him. I think he realizes that and it makes him feel uncomfortable. But I can't help it.

Suddenly, he decides to go home.  
That's my chance. I'll go after him and make him talk.

I leave soon after he disappears from my view. I run and catch up with him.

There he is.

-Hiiragi!

He turns around.

You aren't surprised, are you, darling?

-What are you doing here?

-I think we should talk.

-Is that so?

-Yeah, it is. I won't let you get away without explaining a few things to me first.

He stares at me for a little while.

-Okay. Do you want to go somewhere or will be walking home with me good enough?

-It's fine, let's go.

Oh god. Only now I realize how nervous I am.  
Where should I...

-So I suppose you want to talk about last night?

-Well, yeah. Because you see...

-Tachibana. We both were drunk.

-So what? I wasn't so drunk that I wouldn't know what I was doing!

-Well, but maybe I was! And maybe now I consider this a mistake!

I am stunned.  
What...But.  
It's impossible...

'a mistake' he says..

...It cannot be...

-I'm sorry, Tachibana. I'm really sorry.

He whispers.

Please, don't be sorry.  
Don't be sorry, just tell me that it's a stupid joke.

We walk in silence.

I have to think. I have to get him to tell me more somehow.  
But I can only think about how bitter I feel.  
I feel like crying.

Why is it like that?

We are getting near his flat. The moment I realize that it means we will be parting soon, we are standing in front of the door of his flat.

And suddenly I see that in this whole story one element seems missing.  
And I come up with what I want to tell him.  
Because something just doesn't seem right.

Why would he act like that if he didn't mean it?

-But, why did you do this?

-I told you I was drunk.

-But why all of a sudden you decided to do something like that?

-What? Ah...Well, I don't really know.

Avoiding an eye contact.  
The best give-away when a person is lying.  
My poor darling, don't you know I can clearly see that you aren't telling the truth?

He opens the door. I quickly block his way into the flat by resting my hand against the edge of the door.

-Well, usually people when drunk do things they restrain themselves from doing while they're sober.

I see him tensing.

-Look at me...Tell me the truth. I beg you, Hitonari...

-I'm telling you the truth.

I remove my hand from the door, grab his left arm and force him to face me.

-Hitonari...

-Stop it! What do you know? I already have enough problems, I don't need more!

He tries to struggle but I don't let him go.

-You consider my...our feelings a problem!

-Yes! Akane, I just can't...I...my father, my whole family...they already hate me but if I...if we...

If we what?  
Do you feel the same by chance?

I pull him closer and make our foreheads touch. He stops moving. I look at him and he's avoiding my gaze again.

I want to kiss you.  
I want to kiss you and make all those stupid qualms go away.

Slowly, I shift my face a little and get our mouths closer.  
Alas.  
Gently but firmly he pushes me away.

-Don't. Let's just forget about it...

He sounds like he's on a verge of tears.

-Please...

No, don't ask me for this.  
You have no right...

-I won't forget. You hear me! I won't! Why should I!

He pushes me away and I let him go. He quickly gets into his flat and shuts the door.

-So this is your answer! You are just freaking out! You coward!

Out of frustration I kick his door. I'm making hell of noise but I don't care.

-Come out! You smartass! You only care about yourself, don't you!

Suddenly, one of the neighbours appears.

-What the hell is going on here? Get lost or I'll call the police!

-Nothing! Absolutely nothing is going on!

I shout and go away.  
After a while I start running. I want to get away from this place as soon as possible. I end up at the beach.  
At the same place where I confessed to him.  
All this time, was I hoping for nothing?  
Couldn't you tell two years ago that you didn't want it? Didn't want me?

-You coward! Coward! Coward! Coward! COWARD! I hate you! I hate you...

I let go of my feelings and start crying uncontrollably.

-Oh god...I love you...

I lay down and just cry.  
I think I've needed this since all this mess started two years ago.

And to think that only yesterday I was falling asleep in warm, peaceful atmosphere with him by my side. Everything seemed so perfect back then. I felt incredibly happy.

And today.  
Today I'm feeling incredibly miserable.  
I'm lonely.  
I'm crying.  
I'm falling asleep outdoors on the cold sand.

And Hitonari is not here.

TBC

Owwwwww, how angsty. Poor Akane. I'm sorry I'm making you feel so bad. Gomen!  
When I first came up with this ending - with Akane crying on the beach - I felt really sad. And I thought that it'll be a good turn in a plot.  
I hope you liked it.

And I really like when Akane calls Hito 'his darling' in his thoughts. xDDD


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, first comments replies. xD BendyStraw: will Hitonari come to his senses? Well, I can only tell you that there is a long road before them still. xD

Sessol Seeker: I'm really happy that my fic evokes such emotions. And do have a sibling elder brother and understand that siblings don't really like sharing things they like. xD in my case we often argue about computer xD"

1) 'I'll' is not mine.  
2) All those mistakes also aren't mine. ;P 3) If somebody would be such a good person and let me know that there are more than 4 people reading this fic I'd be thankful. ;  
4) Enjoy, although I consider this chapter as boring but important!;.

THE SCENT OF THE SEA

CHAPTER 4

I hear a weird sound.

Like a humming of the waves.

And this scent...so familiar...

This scent...

I slowly open my eyes.

And I see...the sea.

A day is cloudy and only now I realize how cold it is.  
I'm laying on the sand and it's cold.

Cold...

and lonely.

I lay and remember why I woke up here.  
I remember last night.  
I feel everything I felt yesterday. Yesterday's joy and yesterday's sadness.  
I feel numb from the cold and the sand is sticking to my face. I don't care to wipe it out. I don't care to move. I lay like this for some time and let my tears flow freely down my face.

Finally I get up and slowly make my way to my aunt's place.  
I look like a crap. My clothes are crumpled and dirty with sand, my hair are messy, my eyes are red and puffy from crying. That's why I'm not surprised by strange looks others give me.

When I finally reach my destination I quietly enter the house, take my shoes off and head to my room. I ignore my aunt asking if I'm hungry.  
I shut the door to my room and just stand looking at it.

What should I do now?

Should I act like nothing happened?

Could I face him just like that?

Should I even stay here?

Maybe I should just pack my things and leave?

Go back to Negotoura and forget about him? Just like he wanted me to?

But why?

Why do you reject your own feelings, Hitonari?

Why you want me to forget?

Thoughts like that don't leave my head for the next seven days. During this time I don't do anything else. I hardly eat, drink or sleep.  
I look like a ghost.  
Yama comes to visit me two...no, three times.  
He says they've been worrying about me. I don't care.  
My aunt is worrying about me also.  
She finally gets fed up with me and throws me out of the house for a day.

I wander here and there and visit old places.  
I go to see my old house.  
I stay in front of a block of flats I used to live in and once again memories come back.

Now I see how Sumire always tried to gain my attention.

Why couldn't I fell in love with her?

Everything would be so simple then.

Why do I fell in love with you instead, Hitonari?

Why do I love you?

-Akane? Akaneee!

I wake up from my thoughts.

-Sumire?

-What brings you here?

-I just wanted to see how my former house is doing.

-Ah...So, why aren't you seeing our pack anymore?

It was really straightforward question. Something you usually don't expect from her.  
I fell silent and try to give her a hint I don't want to talk about it.

-Is it somehow connected to Hiiragi?

I'm taken aback.  
How does she know?

-Why do you ask?

-Well, he also hasn't been coming since that day at the beach. Did something happen?

-Should it?

-You were staring at him all day long back then and you left soon after he did. I thought...

-Then you apparently think too much!

-Don't you want to talk about it? You know you can trust me. I'm you childhood...

-Sumire, I don't want to talk about it with anyone!

I know that I make her feel bad but it's mine and Hitonari's problem.

-Do whatever you want! But I care for you and I don't want you to get hurt. Nor do I want Hiiragi!

-What! Him! Hurt! Are you insane! He is the one hurting me! I...I would never ever hurt him, so don't you dare...

-Well, it's just what Saeki said!

-What are you talking about?

She sighes.

-You do remember that Yama visited you?

I nod.

-Kanemoto went to Hiiragi. Twice. But at both times nobody opened the door. He said that he was quite sure that Hiiragi was home but simply didn't want to answer. And then, it was three days ago I think, Saeki said she had met him at a supermarket.

I try to look indifferent but Sumire knows better than that and continues talking.

-She said that she had approached him but he hadn't seen her at first. He had seemed lost in his thoughts deeply. He had been worn out, his eyes had been terribly red and puffy. Just like yours...He just said that he was alright but he had a few things he needed to think about.

So it did have an impact on him also...

-Saeki said he had been asking about you.

No way.

Don't do this.

Don't do this to me, Sumire.

Don't say anything anymore, don't make me hope for nothing again.

-When she answered she had no idea because she hadn't seen you for a few days he fell silent. Next he quickly said a 'goodbye' and nearly ran away.

Fool.

I am a fool.

Because I start to hope again.

The rest of Sumire's words don't reach me.

I consider what I should do now.

Should I continue like this?

No.

Should I run away to Negotoura?

No, at least not yet.

Is it worth trying again?

Probably yes.

Because if what Sumire said was true then maybe he will act differently now?

I spun around and run in a direction of Hiiragi's flat, ignoring Sumire's angry screams.

One last time...

I swear.

One last time I will let myself being a fool.

Because if being a fool means having you by my side I can be a fool for the rest of my life.

Thinking this I end up in front of Hitonari's door. I reach out my hand and push a doorbell.  
I hear soft ringing and light, slow footsteps.

I always used to have what I wanted.  
And I was always doing what I felt like doing.

So in order to get rid of me either you'll have to kick my ass or give me a good reason.

The doors open.

I tense.

-Akane...

We look each other in the eye.

-Come in.

TBC

O.O Hm...this chapter was definitely a strange one.  
And a bit boring also. oO"  
But don't worry, wait for the rest.  
I DO not like Sumire. But when I was thinking about a person who would be suitable for this scene I only saw her. Because she is one of the people who know Akane best after all - there's no point denying it. xD" 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: after reading this chapter my friend told me that it was the weakest out of all story. Just so you know that I'm aware of it. xD" 

Replies:

Verdenda: Feel free to draw doji basing on this if you want. xD I'll be more than happy. xDDD And about Akane's OOCness, some time ago on my lj, replying to a comment, I said that if Akane and Hito weren't OOC they'd never get together. xD" Or at least it'd be hard for them considering they characters.

1) Of course, I'll is not mine but Asada-sensei's.  
2) I'm sorry for the mistakes.  
3) Please enjoy.

THE SCENT OF THE SEA

CHAPTER 5

I look at him and come in. He slowly closes the door and we make our way further into the flat.

-You want some tea?

He asks softly. I nod and sit down at the table.

Everything seems so silent and steady here.

And lonely also.

So much different from the last time I've been here.

We wait in silence until water boils and Hitonari makes tea. Then he gives me my mug and sits down at the table beside me.

Now the atmosphere becomes even more unbearable.

-I came here because I can't leave it like that.

I look at him, he seems to listen so I continue.

-I met Sumire. She told me that Saeki had met you accidentally.

-And?

-And Saeki said that you had things you needed to think about. So I thought...

-You thought what?

It's hard to do all the talking since I don't like talks like that but I have to try.

-I thought that maybe you re-thought what you had told me back then and...

-Akane, I did.

Hope? Is there any hope?

-But I came to the same conclusion. We can't be together.

-Why?

He falls silent.

-Just split it. I want to know.

I have to know.

He looks at me and I take a sip of tea because my throat feels terribly dry.  
It doesn't help.

-so?

My voice is hoarse.

-When you confessed to me I was scared, because it was the first time I've realized what my feelings for you are. But I thought that for two guys to be together...That it'd completely destroy us someday. That's why I didn't answer. And I regret it now, because...I've made a decision. You remember when I told you about problems with my family piling up?

I nod and only listen, although I want to scream at him for what he said earlier.

-I decided to change this situation. I started thinking about a way to do so, because it's our last year in high school and I have more opportunities. And then my family from Tokyo visited during Golden Week. I talked with my uncle about basketball. He said that in Tokyo there are many professional clubs which I could join.

Oh no...

-And since they don't have children he said I could come to Tokyo to try my luck in professional basket, because they'd let me stay with them. Even my father agreed. And I was more than eager for this.

I stare at him.

So that's why you don't want to start anything between us now, right?

-It's been my dream for so long. And now I got a chance to make this dream come true.

He sounds pleading, wants me to understand.

Your dream will come true.

I understand...

I love you and if you want to fulfill your dream...

-But you came back. Up until now, when you weren't here and I didn't see you, my feelings subdued and I...I didn't think about 'us' because I thought there is no chance for 'us' to be anymore. When I met you a week ago I was really happy. I thought that it was a new chance. But soon after I remembered my plans...That's why I tried...

-Tokyo, hmmm? All the way to Tokyo. It's really far.

-I know. But I told you I had no idea I'd meet you again.

I want him to be happy. I'd like to make it my own happiness.  
So why do my eyes water?

I want you to be happy, Hitonari.

And I don't want you to regret giving up this chance for me...

I look at him. A determined look in my eyes.

-I understand. It's a pity, though.

-Akane...

-I regret that I left. That I didn't make you talk two years ago. That's why when I came here now...

I don't end my line.  
I get the impression he'll cry anytime soon.  
That I'll cry anytime soon also.

-I want you to fulfill your dream. You've been working for it for so long.

I look away and we fell silent for a moment.

-I'm so sorry, Akane. I didn't want to hurt you like this...If only I had known that you'll come back...

-Tokyo is so far from Negotoura. I understand why you tried to push me away...And although...

God, I never was good with feelings but I must tell him this.

-Although it hurts like hell...I...I want you...to go to Tokyo. Because to make you happy...I can give up everything.

-Don't say it like that. It only makes me feel worse. You know, sometimes I wish I had never fallen for you. I wish we could just stay friends. Be the way we used to be.

Be the way we used to be.

Me too. I used to cherish our friendship.

You mean the whole world to me.

But I can't tell you that.  
I have to put a brave face on and cheat us both that I'm fine with it.

And I'll do this.  
I'll do this because I don't want to be a burden to you.

-Maybe we could try being just friends again?

-You really want this?

No.

-Yeah.

We fall silent again. I drink my tea to calm myself down. I won't cry in front of him.

-Okay. So I will be going now.

We both get up and he walks me to the door.

-Let's not get our friends involved in this more than they already are and let's start seeing them again, okay?

-Okay.

I open the door.

-Thanks for coming...

I turn around. We look at each other for some time.

Just friends from now?

-Bye.

-Bye.

He closes the door.

I walk slowly towards my aunts home.

We both are such fools.  
I let go of him so easily. And I promised myself otherwise.

I am a lair.

I can't be friends with you.

And I don't think I can pretend that everything is okay.

Because it never will be.

I want to disappear from here.

I can't face him anymore.

I made up my mind.

I reach my aunt's home and announce her news. She is surprised, because I was supposed to stay here for three weeks. I briefly explain the reason and she understands.  
That night I hardly sleep.

I think about all the good times. About a way it could be.

I know that I'm running away.

But I don't want to be hurt anymore.

Next day I get up at 6 a.m.

Because at 7 a.m. I have a train to Negotoura.

TBC

Ups. They messed everything up!

Oh and now an explanation because maybe somebody doesn't know:  
the school year in Japan start in April, so now - during summer holiday - our Kouzu pack is still in 3rd class. And they will be till next year. So in the next chapter they still will be in final class. oO Just to make sure everybody gets what's going on next time. xD

It's the fifth chapter, we are coming to the end. The next chap will be the last one.

So please, let me know how you liked this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Comments reply:

BendyStraw: well I thought that chapter where Sumire played such a big role may seem boring but it's personal opinion because I really don't like her xD"; well...about this 5th chapter, that was my friend's opinion and I also thought that the reasoning for their not being together is a little bit strange, because if I were Akane I'd try to do the thing I wrote about in this chapter xD

infinitylight: If you want to know whether it'll be happy ending or not read on because this is the last chapter and now everything will be decided. xD

1) I'll is not mine but Asada's.  
2) Sorry for the mistakes.  
3) this indicates a flashback there won't be many of them I just don't like to write/read 'flashback' in the story; yeah I know I'm weird o I hope you wan't get confused with the flashbacks.  
4) Please enjoy and I warn that you have the last chance to leave a comment to this fic.

THE SCENT OF THE SEA

CHAPTER 6

I shift in my seat. I've been trying to take a nap but my thoughts don't let me.

What the hell was thinking?  
Why am I going back there again?

Five months ago I promised myself to never go back to Kouzu.

And now here I am.

In a train.

In a train to Kouzu.

Negotoura. We were training as usual. But one person was missing.

-Why Toshi haven't come today?

I frowned. It's unusual for him.

-He is moving away tomorrow. He has things to do.

-He's what! How come!

-Haven't you heard? Everybody knows about it. His girlfriend has to go back to Kyoto to take care of her grandparents. He didn't want to part with her so he proposed a week ago and they decided to go together.

That Toshi.  
He had enough courage to try something like this.

He had the courage I had been lacking during the holiday at Kouzu.

Tokyo, hm? All the way to Tokyo. That's really far...

I stare out of the window.

Two years and a half.

For so long I've been longing for him. Trying to reach him.

My plan is possible to fulfill but what if it was just an excuse from him?

Stupid doubts.

Don't worry Akane. Everything will be just fine.

And you'll live happily ever after.

Today is New Year's Eve.  
The middle of the winter although it hasn't been snowing yet.  
I wonder if it'll start snowing tonight.

Toshi's girlfriend used to say that snow always starts falling in magic moments.  
hm...

My mood lightens up.  
The rest of the journey passes peacefully and I even fall asleep for a while.

I leave the train in a hurry right after it stops at the station.  
I hope that he'll be home, I'm not really keen on wandering about the city looking for him.

I reach his flat and see that the lights are on.

I feel at ease.  
I'm really happy that I'll be able to see him again.

I quickly climb the stairs, push the doorbell and start grinning like a madman.

Steps.

Unlocking of the door.

Opening them.

Staring...

-What are you doing here?

Good question. I grin even more.

-I came to spend the New Year's Eve with my friend.

He keeps staring. Doesn't he know that staring is rude?

-Well, what are you waiting for? Grab your jacket, we have to go to a shrine.

-Um..

He obeys and right after he closes his flat I grab his hand and lead him in a direction of a nearby shrine.

I can tell that he's confused but chooses not to ask about anything.

We reach the shrine and stay in a queue to pray for the upcoming year. We barely talk.

I'm the first one to reach the main part of the shrine.

Dear gods, please make it possible for us to be together. Together forever.

I wince at how girlie I sound. But it's the only thing I really wish for. Screw everything else, I'll be happy with just that.

I end and move aside to wait for Hitonari.

I wonder what he is wishing for.

For a successful career?

Or maybe for the same thing as I did?

-So, where are we going now?

I snap out of my thoughts.

-Let's go to the beach. It's the best place to watch fireworks.

I take his hand again.  
I think he already knows there is something I have to tell him.  
But he has to wait a little bit more.

In the meantime...

-What were you wishing for?

I blurt out suddenly.

I look at him attentively.

Hitonari, are you blushing?

-I can't tell you.

-Why?

-Because it won't come true if I do.

I look him in the eye.

-And you want this to come true so badly that you became superstitious?

His eyes soften.  
I think I know what he was wishing for...

-Yeah, I want this very much.

We end up at the beach.  
The familiar scent greets us.  
The fireworks start and I choose this moment to reveal the reason of my arrival.

-You know, two weeks ago my friend moved away to Kyoto.

I start casually but he seems to listen.

-He did this because his girlfriend had to move there and he didn't want to part with her...

He looks at me.  
He understands why I'm telling him this.

-And then I understood. I understood that I would like to do the same...and I don't care if you don't want me to go...because I'll...even if...there'll be no place for me to live at...

I stammer because he approaches me, puts his arms around my neck and embraces me.

-...because I need you...

I finally end my speech, hug him back and lean my head against his shoulder.

After two years and a half the storm, inside which I've been stuck, disappears. It disappears because of his presence and because of one sentence...

-I need you too, Akane.

Yeah, I know. You never were strong with words.

We enjoy the warmth and the silence. The scent of the sea fills my lungs while I inhale calmly.

I don't know what we'll have to face in the future. In Tokyo.  
But as long as we'll be together...together like this...we'll be fine.

Because we're invincible when we're together.

I look up and shift my face a little. He gets a hint and leans forward.  
Our lips meet in our first kiss...It's short and incredibly gentle.  
After we pull away I lean my head back against his shoulder and close my eyes.  
He tightens his embrace a little.

Suddenly I feel something wet on the tip of my nose.  
And again.

I open my eyes and look up lazily.

It's snowing.  
I smile softly.

So it really is true that the snow chooses the most magic moments to start falling.

THE END

And we have come to the end. I'd like to thank to everybody who reviewed. Reviews always makes we feel great. Especially as good as the ones I got here. blush  
But I'd like to thank to everybody who read only also.

I already have a draft for my next I'll fic so check up my livejournal: http/ it's the first place where I usually post my fics.

And of course tell me how did you like the ending, to tell the truth - the most important part of the story. ; Did the magic got you? xD

Oh, and by the way.  
In this chapter when they were in a shrine I wrote that they were praying standing in front of 'the main part of the shrine'. I thought about writing that they prayed in front of an altar but I don't know if it's proper word in case of shinto. ; I hope you got what I meant.

Okay, now I'm shutting up already. xD

Love you all.

See you soon.

geez, enough already xD" I never were good with ending things xP 


End file.
